


Other Supersitions

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brief appearance from a kitten, Can be read as platonic or other wise if you like, Cultural differences between Ylisse and Nohr, Mild mention of blood and an injury, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, Oneshot, Post Revelations, Superstitions, Switching Perspectives, mild misunderstandings, mild relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Post Revelations.A headache was forming. Leo opened his mouth to find some reason why Odin couldn’t have a kitten in the castle (allergies? Felicia’s clumsiness? Away too often?) but Niles beat him to speaking.“I’m surprised.” Niles shrugged. “I suppose assuming just because of your love of the occult, myths, and spirits…”“Wait, what?” Odin lowered the kitten slightly. “Whatever are you referring to, Niles?”Superstitions vary around the world and apparently, also vary across dimensions. Or so the Trio and Nohrian Royals learn.





	Other Supersitions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I wrote this quick fic centered around the idea that superstitions are different around the world. I had a lot of fun with this fic, but I ended up picking more "common" or I suppose "Western" superstitions. Part of my reasoning is due to the fact that Nohr is based on Germany. Though the other reason is because I wanted to pick superstitions I feel most are "familiar with". Though I was tempted to add in some of my personal favourite ones but those are more Japanese ones and those would fit Hoshido better. I think.
> 
> (Also, in case anyone is wondering, I myself am not overly superstitious but there are a couple I follow myself. Ahahaha...) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic! As always, feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Clearwater village ran to the east of Nohr’s capital which meant that Leo had to take the north east road back if he wanted to return to the castle before nightfall. Before King Garon had passed away, there had been three direct paths back from Clearwater that travellers took. The north one being the most direct. Leo didn’t remember the path, but he had been told (mostly by maids who would sigh as though Leo was simply absentminded and not five years old when the tale supposedly occurred) the path was smooth, easy on the horses, the carts, and most importantly was shaded in the summer and sheltered in the winter. However, a year of dreadful floods due to rainstorms caused the near by mountain side to collapse, like a child’s building blocks unevenly stacked to one side. Rocks, trees, bushes, all crashed down and slid mostly along the northern path. Troops and forces had gone out, attempting to clear the path and probably would have succeeded if Garon hadn’t suddenly sent forces to fight Hoshido along their border. Inner turmoil only furthered the delay of clearing the path and by the time Leo was older most had all but forgotten about the path.

Now, with Xander as King and Nohr at peace with Hoshido, rebuilding efforts were scattered everywhere. The years hadn’t been kind on the blocked path and at this point clearing the northern path wasn’t as simple as having a team of people go out and work at it. Plans were in the works but for now Leo had no other option but to use the north eastern path. Any other pathway took too many detours.

So, Leo (along with Niles and Odin) took the north eastern path, his horse clopping along the roadside. Scattered trees gave shade and along the grass flowers were popping up, ready to bloom once the weather warmed up. The sun was rising and if Leo was quick enough, they’d return to the castle before noon. At least, Leo frowned and glanced behind him, those were his hopes and dreams. Odin, who already demonstrated exactly how terrible with horseback riding he truly was (read: awful) was on a horse with Niles, arms supposed to be wrapped around Niles’s waist but instead were all in the air, emphasising whatever tale Odin was spinning. Slowing his horse down a little, Leo turned his attention backwards.

“Odin, I’d hate to watch you fall off again.”

“Milord!” Odin’s eyes practically sparkled, “I shall not allow the forces of gravity and chaos plummet my being to the earth once more.”

“I don’t believe we have any control over gravity.” Niles added but made no move to pull Odin’s arms down or stop the flailing.

“We don’t and such a mysterious, otherworldly power is not meant to be ensnared and enslaved by mere mortals.” Odin replied, tone serious. “After all, that power belongs to the gods and if our hubris caused us to fly like wax winged angels towards the sun, well, we’d be—” Odin cut his sentence off with a gasp, eyes sparkling. “Niles! My umbral, moon lit friend, halt this hooved creature at once!”

“What?” Leo jerked his own reigns, gently patting his horse when she neighed with indignation. “Odin what’s…” Leo watched as Odin, with the dexterity of a drunk spider, climb off the horse and race into the field, “…wrong?”

“No idea.” Niles muttered, glancing over towards the direction Odin had fled to. “Odin, what is it you… found.” Niles ended his sentence dead panned.

Odin bounded out of the field, smile wide, a leaf clinging to his head, and an orange-red kitten in his hands. The kitten gave a mewl of (probably) confusion as it wiggled in Odin’s hands. Leo stared at the kitten and then back at Niles, trying to ignore the small jolt in his heart at seeing the kitten in Odin’s hands. A reflex reaction followed by a stern internal chastising. Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t a child anymore and he had far outgrown tales told before bedtime.

“Put that kitten down.” Leo said instead because he was an adult.

“But Lord Leo, look!” Odin put the cat up to his cheek, nuzzling the side of its face. “So cute! Could I keep her?”

A headache was forming. Leo opened his mouth to find some reason why Odin couldn’t have a kitten in the castle (allergies? Felicia’s clumsiness? Away too often?) but Niles beat him to speaking.

“I’m surprised.” Niles shrugged. “I suppose assuming just because of your love of the occult, myths, and spirits…”

“Wait, what?” Odin lowered the kitten slightly. “Whatever are you referring to, Niles?”

Odin’s eyebrow was raised and a beat passed. For a second, Leo expected Odin to crack a smile and laugh, spouting how he “tricked them with his cloak of illusion and deceit” or something along those lines. However, too long of a beat passed and reality settled in. Odin wasn’t aware.

“Lord Leo?” Odin tilted his head. “Is this something I’m not aware of negative in nature?”

“Not exactly,” Niles started, “I was simply referring to the superstition of orange cats. Of course, those are just tales but plenty of people believe them and that’s not necessarily wrong. It’s more of an old tale rather than an actual belief.”

“Superstition?” Owain repeated before he looked at the kitten. “Huh. I guess some things really are different here.”

Different here? Leo’s eyes narrowed. Odin’s tight-lipped attitude about his origins was about as predictable as snow in winter. “What do you mean?”

Owain shifted. “I mean… where I’m from it’s black cats.”

Black cats? Leo blinked. “I’ve never heard that.”

“Oh uh… I’m from far away, as I’ve mentioned in previous conversations.” Odin laughed and rubbed his head, his voice fading, the laugh not lasting long. He soon lifted the cat again. “May I keep her?”

Leo stared. Niles started laughing and offered his hand. “We’re not your parents, Odin. If you want to keep a cat, I say you’re welcome to.”

Odin beamed and then turned his head towards Leo. “Lord Leo?”

Again, reasons filled Leo’s tongue, but in the end, he half smiled. “I suppose if you’re keeping her, we’ll need a name.”

Odin’s eyes glittered and sparkled. “A name!” He turned the kitten around and she meowed in his face. “I shall bestow upon you the grandest of names, a name fitting a feline creature such as yourself! Mark my words!”

Odin then carefully cradled the cat in his hands and walked over to the horse, handing her to Niles. She immediately nuzzled his hand and Niles began to pet her as Odin climbed up onto the horse’s back. As soon as he was on, Odin took the cat from Niles, leaning heavily against Niles’s back. Soon, they were back on the road towards the capital.

“So, any suggestions?” Odin asked not a second after they had begun their journey home.

~

Selena woke up at the precise time the sun’s rays just hit her eyes. After stretching and waking up fully, she swung her legs out of bed, and began her routine. First, Selena made her bed followed by combing out her hair, washing her face, and getting dressed. This morning, however, Selena made a right turn down the hall, instead of left, and headed towards Camilla’s quarters. Knocking on the door politely and exactly enough times, Selena waited.

“Come in.” Camilla’s voice was muffled by the door.

Opening the door, Selena walked inside. Camilla was already out of bed, dressed simply, and her hair undone, tossed and to the side. In her hand was a brush and in front of her a small stand-alone mirror. The mirror itself was oval in shape, giving just the right amount of space to see what one was doing comfortably.

“Lady Camilla, good morning.” Selena politely greeted.

“Selena, good morning.” Camilla smiled softly and sweetly. “I hope you slept well.”

“I did.” Selena replied. “I hope the same to you, Lady Camilla.”

Camilla giggled gently and continued to brush through her hair. Selena blushed a little but continued on, as a good retainer should. “Your schedule for today is lighter than yesterday’s. After breakfast you have a meeting with the council regarding the reforms to the army’s flying units. Next, you’re scheduled for a trip into town to help finalise some building plans. Then, after lunch you have one meeting regarding next month’s gala.”

“Thank you, Selena. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Camilla set her brush down and stood up. “I have a list of duties for you and Beruka as well.” Camilla gestured to a rolled scroll Selena hadn’t noted before on the table. She gestured to the scroll.

“Thank you, Lady Camilla.”

Selena walked closer. Camilla was still standing near. Selena bit her lip and tried to not notice the vanilla lilac smell that came from Camilla. Whether or not that was from her hair or from her entirely, Selena wasn’t too sure. Whatever the case, Selena reached out quickly for the scroll and turned sharply as she reached to grab it. However, her turn caused Selena’s hand to flail farther than anticipated and suddenly a smash echoed in the room. Selena winced and stared at the now broken stand-alone mirror. A hot wave filled her, reddening her cheeks. Selena half shut her eyes and looked down at her feet, staring at the ground. Maybe if she stared hard enough, the ground would melt and she’d be swallowed down…

“Selena, you’re bleeding!” Camilla’s voice raised a little. “Come, to my bathroom.”

“But, Lady Camilla…” Selena swallowed, her throat constricting. “I…”

“Accidents happen.” Camilla smoothly cut Selena off before touching her gently on the shoulder. “I don’t care about my mirror. I care that you’re bleeding. Come along now…”

Selena’s eyes stung. “Still, your mirror… I broke it.”

“Yes, and that’s all right. Accident.” Camilla firmly said before giving a small chuckle. “Unless, you’re somehow worried about the seven years of bad luck? Don’t worry, that’s just a tale told to scare children.”

A part of Selena’s brain still screamed at her mistake, but a larger part halted and clung to Camilla’s words. “Bad luck?”

“Yes, you know how it goes.” Camilla warmly continued, steering Selena towards the bathroom. “Break a mirror and receive seven years of bad luck.”

Inside the bathroom was simple but not small, just a toilet, a sink, and a tub. The tub could easily fit two people and the vanity and counter space made Camilla’s desk pale in comparison. Camilla sat Selena on the closed toilet seat and began to rummage around in one of her drawers.

“I have a first aid kit somewhere…” Camilla muttered. “Ah! Here it is!”

Camilla stopped rummaging, pulling out a first aid kit with a triumphant smile on her face, holding the first aid kit. The smart decision was to let the conversation slide towards another topic, perhaps the missing first aid kit or Selena’s injury, however, her brain wasn’t allowing her to move along. Instead, Selena opened her mouth.

“I thought it was a picture frame.”

Camilla blinked and Selena’s face, if possible, heated up further. Glancing downward, Selena bit her lip. “Forget I said anything.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed over.” Camilla slowly and kindly said. “I have just never heard of that one before.”

Selena swallowed. Her brain stopped. Shoot. A dimensional difference. Too late to play it off as a simple slip of the tongue. “Uh… it’s just a superstition from where I’m from.”

Camilla took Selena’s hand. In the light of the bathroom and now at a proper angle, Selena examined her wound. Her hand was cut up and most of the wounds bled sluggishly, but there was a small part with a bit of glass stuck in the skin. Camilla already had a pair of tweezers and began to pick out the shards of glass, plunking the bloodied glass into a small container at the side. Selena winced when each shard of glass plunked into the container. There was more than she had thought.

“I’m not hurting you, am I, Selena?”

“No!” Selena jolted but was held in place by Camilla’s firm grip on her hand. “I’m fine.”

“Good.” Camilla offered a soft smile and turned back to her work. “So, broken picture frame?”

“Uh, yeah.” Selena glanced past Camilla, staring at the wall and the towel rack. “If you break the glass of a picture frame it’s supposed to bring bad luck. Or so they say.”

“Or so they say.” Camilla repeated. “That’s how superstition works, right?” She smiled. “There now hold still. This may sting a bit.”

Camilla took a cloth and dabbed some antiseptic on it. The coolness of the liquid hid the slight sting. Selena sat still as Camilla finished up, wrapping the bandages around before leaning back, smiling.

“There. Done. How does it feel? Not too tight?”

“It’s fine.” Selena held her hand gently to her chest. “Thank you, Lady Camilla.”

“It’s not a problem.” Camilla patted Selena’s head before standing up, cleaning the place up.

Selena followed, standing up. Camilla could have simply sent her to the healers but instead… Selena’s heart warmed and fluttered. Letting her arms fall to her side, Selena turned to the outer room.

“I’ll clean the mirror up.”

“Thank you.” Camilla turned, smiling. “Please, be careful.”

“I will.” Selena’s heart did another flutter.

~

Skimming the paperwork stack in front of him, Laslow began to organise them by job request. Rebuilding and any repairs went in this pile, requests for audience with the King went here, disputes here… Laslow hid a yawn and continued the mindless task, separating paper and making piles. Doing his best to not read any of the contents too thoroughly, Laslow set them aside, keeping his piles neat. Thankfully, whether it was just his luck or a lack of files, but within the hour Laslow completed sorting them. Gathering the most pressing pile into his arms (the repairs and rebuilding one) Laslow left the office and walked down the hallway towards Xander’s personal office. Making sure to watch his step, Laslow carefully moved, despite there being no people around. When he reached the room, he knocked carefully, balancing the papers, before he walked inside.

Unlike Xander’s previous office, this one wasn’t attached to his personal quarters. The door was still wooden, ensuring privacy, but inside were multiple windows just wide enough to allow sunlight inside but not wide enough that everyone could see into them. Xander’s desk was long and made out of mahogany. Polished and gleaming majority of the surface was covered with paperwork, ink wells, quills, wax for seals, and of course, the seal of the King of Nohr. There were some cabinets on the side as well, most of them holding books, but one discreetly held a canter and some glasses for when guests arrived. In front of the desk were some couches and chairs along with a small coffee table. Xander was sitting at the desk in a large plush chair. His crown was neatly on the side and his blond locks messed (most likely from his hand). Upon entering the office, Laslow bowed and held out the stack of paperwork.

“I’ve organised the paperwork. This stack is the rebuilding and repairs one.” Laslow announced. “Where do you want me to put this?”

“Over here.” Xander gestured to his right side. “Thank you, Laslow, for doing this.”

“You’re welcome.” Laslow set the stack down. “Though I’m sure you don’t really want to thank me for this.”

“Laslow…”

Laslow gestured to the other stacks of paper and parchment on the desk. “I think I have a fair point. Perhaps you should take a break? I’ll find Peri and we can bring some tea and cakes up for you.”

“That’s kind of you, but I really do need to finish this.”

Giving Xander a long look, Laslow took in not just his mused hair but also the slight dark rings under his eyes and the yawn discreetly hidden behind a hand. Xander’s reading glasses were off the side but sooner or later Laslow knew Xander would have to put them on, either the print becoming too fine or his eyes too tired and needing the extra boost. There was also no evidence of Xander having something to keep him going, like coffee or tea. When was the last time Xander even ate? Laslow frowned.

“Pardon me, milord, but breaks are just as important as work itself. You need one and I’m not taking no for an answer. Allow Peri and I to bring you up some afternoon tea.”

Xander’s mouth curled into a half smile. “Not taking no for an answer, huh? Well I suppose if my retainer insists, I should take a break. Just a small one.”

Laslow beamed. “Excellent!” He walked over to the desk and set the paperwork on the side. “I’ll find Peri and we’ll bring something up for you. Any requests?”

Xander hummed a moment. “Perhaps simply the company of my retainers for afternoon tea.”

“I can arrange that.” Laslow’s heart beat a little too fast in his chest.

“Thank you, Laslow. I appreciate you looking after me.”

“It’s what I do!” Laslow gave a small laugh. “Besides,” He reached out, curling his hand into a fist, “knock on wood, we don’t want you catching some illness or collapsing from fatigue.” He then wrapped Xander’s desk a couple of times. “Anyways, I shall be off—”

“Wait.” Xander called out, tone mild. “What was that?”

Laslow froze in spot, body half turned to the door. “Uh… I shall be off?”

“No, I mean, the part before that.”

“I don’t want you catching some illness or fainting from fatigue?”

Xander sighed. “I meant the first part, the knocking on my desk, what was that about?”

Laslow blinked and waited a moment for Xander to elaborate. Nothing came. Staring for a moment, Laslow turned his body slowly back towards Xander and faced him straight on. Xander’s gaze was open, expecting. Swallowing, Laslow curled his hands in front of him.

“You don’t know?” Laslow asked before he berated himself. Of course, Xander didn’t know. That was why he was asking. “I mean, the knocking on wood thing is a superstition. Sort of silly but I think most superstitions have their heart in the right place…”

“Forgive me, I wasn’t implying I was passing judgement on your choice of expressing concern for my well being.” Xander slowly said. “I honestly have never heard of that superstition, knocking on wood.”

Oh. Great. If Xander hadn’t heard of that superstition then the only logical answer that came up was, the superstition came from Ylisse. It wasn’t present in Nohr. Laslow hadn’t even considered the possibility of that being a difference, yet here he was.

“Ah, that’s fine.” Laslow rubbed his head. “It’s one from where I’m from. It simply means you don’t want something bad to happen to someone, especially after you mention said bad thing.”

“I see…” Xander muttered. “Interesting. I don’t believe I’ve heard of such a practice, though I suppose crossing fingers is sort of similar?”

Huh? Laslow opened his mouth but then shut it. No need to draw attention or make himself appear foolish for longer than needed. Instead, Laslow nodded numbly and hurried to the door.

“Peri and I will return with tea and baking soon.”

“Don’t forget your company.” Xander added, smiling softly.

Blushing, Laslow nodded. “Right. And our company.”

**Author's Note:**

> Directions: Pay no mind to my directions. I just stated directions with no real deep thought or meaning.
> 
> Black cat: A common superstition that states black cats crossing your path bring bad luck. According to Google, in Germany if a black cat crosses from right to left it's a sign of misfortune. I decided to change this to what colour the cat is for this fic.
> 
> Broken Mirror: According to Google, the broken mirror superstition originates to Rome where they believed a mirror reflected your soul and a broken mirror would damage the soul inside. Apparently to counter this one you have to bury the pieces under the moonlight.
> 
> Knocking on wood: I looked this one up as well and this superstition comes from Great Britain. According to online it comes from the Druids that worshiped trees and believed spirits lived in them. Whenever speaking of fortune/misfortune they knocked on wood to perk the spirits up. 
> 
> Crossing fingers: I added this one in as a brief mention but this one basically comes from European Christian beliefs and crossing fingers appeared to look like a cross and they believed benign spirits dwelled there.


End file.
